Forget It
by BeingWhoIWishIWas
Summary: Kira is an exorcist who never joined the Order, her father did and it was he that trained her, so when she meets Allen and Lenalee in the first season, how does this girl make ripples throughout the Order's quest to defeat the Millenium Earl and the Noah Family. And besides, who's daughter is she anyway?
1. Chapter 1

OK, so this starts in the episode where we meet Miranda! Yeah, so this uses and OC, and is a weird story to say the least. Hopefully you'll enjoy it, but this is mostly written just to get it out of my head; it's something that a I thought of in a fangirl moment, so beware! :) This will develop into a multi-chaptered story so don't expect a full plot in this chapter...:P dialogue, story line and a whole bunch of crap might be tweaked or cut to suit my evil purposes. mwahaha. (this story is totally a what-if, i'm aware that it's going to not fir perfectly with Kanda's backstory, but hey, whatever.)

* * *

I feel my brow furrow and eyes narrow at the two exorcist wandering around the town, they must have be sent from the Order. My fists sub-consciously clench at the thought. The Order obligated my only surviving parent into leaving me alone as soon as I could fend for myself. I can't really blame him all that much, though; attempting to handle me would be rough for a single parent. Being a parasite type with not a whole lot of control isn't exactly ideal for anyone, but I managed to be trained as an exorcist.

My dad wouldn't let me join the Order until I knew what being an exorcist was like, until I could decide free of influence. So now I'm basically a freelance exorcist. Pretty weird job choice. My arms from fingertips to elbow morph on my command...and sometimes on my emotions. I stare at the two exorcist curious and appalled simultaneously. I jump down from my vantage point on the roof and take a closer look, the boy with white hair looks like a kid that Dad described in one of his letters. Parasitic type, like me. I can't remember his name for the life of me, though, nor the nickname I remember smirking at while reading the letter.

The other one is Lenalee, I've met her once before, when she came to fine Dad. I still don't know if she knows that I'm an exorcist. I huff and pull a hood over my jet-black hair and all-too-noticeable electric blue eyes. It of course has nothing to do with the three scars that trace over my face like I was clawed at, from my first encounter with a knife-happy Level-Two Akuma when I had just started my training. I shake off the memory before it gets too bad and starts affecting my arms. I inhale deeply and hold it for a few seconds longer than normal before exhaling, and pull my gloves up a little bit, not wanting anyone to see the terrible murky gray that the anti-akuma weapon turns my skin when it's not activated. The Innocence itself is embedded in the center of my back, two gray lines sprout from it and lead to my arms up until my elbows, where it becomes fully gray.

* * *

I watch the town for a while, wandering a little bit, listening in on any gossip and rumors about this town. Part of me judges this drab town by its appearance. It's nothing special at all; gray cobblestone streets made even more sad by the overcast sky and the weathered buildings. The whole place has an eerie feeling of being _too_ normal, everything feels washed out, as though every day this day repeats the town looses more and more of it's personality and color. I sigh, but keep my ears open even as my thoughts do cartwheels and acrobatics in my head.

Suddenly, I hear something pretty peculiar; a lady actually realizes that the day has been repeating.

"It's not so hard to dodge when I've had thirty-one days to practice!" She cries, her face screwing up a little. She's wearing a plain dress and red shawl, she's got slightly dishevelled black hair which she's tied in a bun and her facial expressions remind me of a scared kids had been taunting her, or something like that. The lady scurries off to look for a a job (If what the kids said was true) and I think again that she really _does_ look like a mouse who knows the cat's near but every time she thinks she sees it, it disappears; scared and desperate, even a little wild. What she said earlier makes me think that she might know what's going on, or at least that something is; as far as I can tell no one else has shown signs of distress or confusion. No one else realizes that it's the same day. But, for whatever reason, Mouse-lady does.

Hm. I narrow my eyes at the mouse-like lady and decide to check up on her later, but I move on anyway. I slip through the town, keeping myself inconsipicuous and unnoticeable.

Or, I thought I was.

"Hi! I was wondering if you'd noticed anything weird happening around your town lately?" The white haired boy says directly to me, a smile so big it looks painful. He's got a funny thing over his eye, a tattoo or scar I can't tell. It's got a pentacle in it, which sends alarm bells off in my head before I check them; he's got a parasite type anti-akuma weapon, so the poison wouldn't affect him anyway, I finally figure out, forcing myself to calm down.

His brow furrows; my face must have shown my inner freak-out.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to bother you!" He says, apologizing rapidly. I feel a bit bad for him and so I grab his arm and point at mouse lady, "Might want to ask her."

His face shows his shock but he nods and walks in her direction. I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding and shake my head. Almost as soon as they disappear from my vision, a scream pierces the street noise, and I instinctively break into a run in that direction, the same one the exorcist and mouse-lady went.

Mouse-lady's met her first akuma and it's an ugly level two. The exorcist boy says, "I'd put her down if I were you." And his arm transforms into a wicked looking gun, but he keeps a laser in it as like a sword. I climb onto the roof quickly, and transform my arms into blades, ready to intervene if it gets too out of hand-but a part of me wants to see if this guy's any good. The boy and the akuma fight for a bit, and mouse-lady screams about living tomorrow gleefully and runs away not noticing that the akuma just landed a few hits. I jump down, about to strike, but the boy beats me to it, slicing the akuma in half. I smirk.

He turns around after the akuma explodes, facing the direction that mouse-lady ran off to, it takes him a few seconds to register the presence behind him, then, he whirls around to face me.

"Wait, didn't I talk to you earlier?!"

I shrug, "Yeah." I shift my arms back into arms and slide the glove back over them.

"You're an exorcist...why didn't you say so?"

"Because you work for the Order." I say curtly.

"Uh, and you...don't?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" He asks with questions written all over his face.

"Never liked them much. I prefer to stay away from them and their exorcist, except select few. Seeing as you aren't one, I'll be leaving now." I say, then whirl around and start walking away.

"Wait! Just gimme a second, OK?" He says, grabbing a hold of my arm.

A raise an eyebrow at this but don't move away.

"Why do you hate the order so much? I mean, if you've had a run-in with Kanda I can see why you wouldn't like us much."

I stiffen at that name and glare at him, and it annoys me that he cares so much of what I think of the Order. Anyways, for whatever reason, he wants me to meet up with Lenalee with him, and see if I can help them at all.

He's too smiley and polite, and it unsettles me; people just _don't_ act that way around me. I guess something about the overly stern demeanor I wear around might have something to do with it, but this guy seems mostly at ease. Stupid kid (See? I call him a kid even though I'm fairly sure we'rethe same age!) He says his name is Allen Walker and the nickname Dad made up for him pops into my head; Short Stack, and I can't help the smirk from appearing on my face. He gives me a look that's a little amused but slightly weary, making me wonder if maybe he's not so naive and childish as I thought just a few moments ago; those eyes belong to an old soul.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! This is my first story for this fandom so I'd love some feedback (positive or negative)! Btw, I know I may have put in a HUGE hint as to who her dad is but by having the audience know is part of my maniacal plan. :)

Thanks a ton,

BeingWhoIWishIWas


	2. Chapter 2

Author note!

BTW THANK YOU TO MY FANTASTIC EDITOR (She's not on this site but shes still awesome) thanks Nancy!

Also, Thank you to "Jess" and "Halley Vanairia" (a guest review) and to marandansweatttaylor and BloodyRose1312 for favoritinG, as well as to rini24 for following! Anyways, I hope this story isn't too confusing or weird. Also, now the cover of this story has a drawing of Kira on it, yay! So if I'm a complete and utter fail at description, you can look at that so see what she's supposed to look like...so yeah. Please review or something, IDK :P

also, HINT for Halley Vanairia...no he's not, though it might be slightly more realistic if he was, and as much as I considered that idea, that would just flat out cruel. Though her father is an equally amusing concept to grasp when her friends find out...hehe! XD

thanks to you all!

-BeingWhoIWishIWas

* * *

Allen and I head to a little restaurant that he said he and Lenalee were going to meet at. We find her quickly sit down with her.

"Ah! Allen!" She greets him before acknowledging me, "Hello, what's your name?"

I shrug, "Everyone calls me Kira, but whatever you want is fine. I don't really care."

Lenalee smiles cheerfully, but she's got an eyebrow raised at Allen as if to ask "What on earth is she doing here?"

Allen rubs the back of his head and replies to the unspoken question, "She's an...individual...stray...I dunno, but she's got a parasite anti-akuma weapon and I think she's trained."

Why does it sound like I'm a puppy when they discuss me? Jeez!

"I am trained in exorcism, and I'm not one to be discussed about while I'm sitting right her and not be in the conversation. I can help you, or I can work by myself. It's up to you two, I don't particularly care." I interrupt their conversation.

They both blush a little, but recover quickly and apologize, I accept with an ever-complcated-and-meaningful shrug.

"So did you two find any information?" Lenalee asks Allen and me.

Allen hands her a crude sketch, only slightly resembling Mouse-lady. Lenalee has to ask what it is, and then promptly scolds Allen for letting her get away without talking to her. Allen's pretty embarrassed he let her get away, but I don't stop Lenalee's rant. I struggle with my memory to find which street I saw Mouse-lady at this morning.

"At least we know what she looks like!" Allen says.

"I guess." Lenalee says, a bit skeptically.

I roll my eyes at no one in particular, Allen's drawing looks more like an akuma than a human being.

"Is it really that bad?" he says, a little hurt.

"Yes." I say bluntly. Lenalee just looks down.

A server puts the food down on the table and Allen dives in, eating heaps and heaps of food. Lenalee's shocked, and I just shrug.

"It's because he's a parasite type." I explain. Lenalee nods, and I expect she's heard that reason before. Then she looks at me funny and says, "Wait, if you're a parasite type too, aren't you hungry? Allen over here is forever starving."

I shrug, "I at earlier today." Not mentioning the bit about being used to not eating much.

"So how's your investigating going?" Allen asks Lenalee.

"Turn's out my brother was right, when I tried to walk through the edge of the town, it just spat me right back in!" She says.

"Just as we feared." Allen says.

I zone out for most of the conversation, slightly mesmerized by the Gollum Allen called Timcanpy. Timcanpy's tail smacks my head when Lenalee asks me a question.

"Sorry, what?" I ask, feeling a bit foolish.

"You know about Innocence, right?" She says, concerned.

"Yes, of course. I'm trained according to the Order's guidelines."

"Wait, what? Then why aren't-" She's interrupted by a lady in a red shawl peering over Lenalee's chair at us.

"Did you say, _Innocence?_"

Allen points and flails around and a few things break as Mouse-lady escapes the restaurant, a little scared of Allen. I sigh, and shake my head; I don't want to get involved in this sort of stuff until Lenalee and Allen actually decide whether I'm going to help them out on this mission.

Mouse-lady almost escapes, but Allen grabs the end of her dress and tells her that we're exorcists and that we're here to help her.

She apologizes and comes inside and sits down next to me, across from Allen.

"Hold up, before we get any further, am I going to help you or not?" I say, finally getting impatient.

Allen and Lenalee both look at me funny.

"Oh, I guess I just kind of assumed that you would. That's what usually happens when we run into other exorcists who aren't on an urgent mission." Allen scratches the back of his head.

I cross my arms, "I'm not a part of the Order so I wasn't sure if you two would be annoyed by that or not." Truth be told, I would stay on this case whether they accepted it; I am stuck here anyways. Plus Mouse-lady's the only person that seems to know anything about this. The Akuma think so at least...or the one controlling them. My mouth forms a straight line. Why did I assume it's not necessarily the Earl that's the main player for this little mini game? If he's called some of his friends into action, we'd be up tour necks in trouble.

"So? We're not that discriminatory." Lenalee says, a bit offended. I just shrug and say "OK"

Some guy at the counter is ordering red wine, and Allen's distracted by what he's saying. I raise an eyebrow at him and he snaps to attention, which I find amusing. The three of us turn to Mouse-lady.

"I'm Miranda Lotto." After that she goes on about how happy she is o find us, something about suicide and then dodging a snake. I nod at that last one, remembering seeing that, but Allen and Lenalee eye her warily.

"So, snakes aside, you can tell what's going on? That the town's repeating the day but no one else knows it." I ask her, she nods. Lenalee looks at me like I took the sentences out of her mouth or something.

"I have, but everyone else in town has no idea it's happening! Please! You have to help me! I can't stand this insanity anymore" Miranda says passionately, on the verge of tears. She grabs Allen and continues, looking like a child who's afraid of the dark, begging for their mom to leave a candle in their room, "Please! You saved me from that monster back there! You saved me once you can save me again, can't you?!"

I stifle a smirk as Allen says, desperately trying to calm down the frightened woman, "Miranda, you have to calm down! We'll help-"

I get bored, interrupt Allen by prying Miranda off of him and looking her straight in the eyes and saying, "Look, you have to be calm, _now._ Panicking never helped a soul and we need to figure out why you can see that the day is repeating, from there we can find out why it's repeating in the first place and try to stop it, understand?"

She looks at me with wide eyes and nods, a little calmer.

"Something must have happened on the original October twenty-eighth that caused the repetition." Lenalee brainstorms.

"How many times do I have to tell you, It's always October twenty-eighth here?" Miranda cries.

Allen's eye turns red and zooms in past my shoulders. Something at the bar has set that cursed eye off; I remember Dad explaining that it can spot the souls of akuma. That must be terrible, useful as heck, but terrible.

"See those three men at the bar? They're the only ones besides us that have noticed that you're different.

I turn around and the three men are mid-transformation into akuma. When they finally complete, I stand and slowly take off my gloves, my eyes trained on the ugly monsters. Allen and Lenalee are also on their feet and Allen's arm transforms into a huge white claw as he explains that Miranda must be in contact with the Innocence and that's why she's not affected.

Miranda screams, and Lenalee activates her Innocence. Ah, that dark boots. Between Allen, Lenalee and I we should be able to take them. My arms morph; my right a blade (my favorite) and my left splits into five, long, sharp points at the bottom, a copy of the akuma's weapon that gave me the three scars over my left eye. I grin at the two other exorcists, and they look at me like I'm a bit crazy. I'm not sure they understand why I look forward to fighting. I doubt I'll ever explain it to them. Dad was like that too, but I hear nowadays he's all boring and serious. I think me getting my scars gave him a scare, but they just made me angry. Innocnet souls being forced to murder people, and the only way to free them, and put a dent in the Earl's plans is to fight akuma? If that's why I've got two gray arms for, I might as well.

Besides, smiling at akuma sets them on edge. So, I might as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note!

rini24; so I assume you know who her dad is then? Haha, I was surprised more people havent figured it out yet, good job! And I am planning a comical scene where they run into him...that'll be too much fun to write!

sorry this chapters so short...major writers block! (and I might have become addicted to Full Metal Alchemist...that explains the delay!)

Anyways, happy fight scenes in this chapter! Please review! Maybe?

-BeingWhoIWishIWas

* * *

One of the akuma spits some pink fire-exploding stuff from its mouth, and the glass shatters throughout the store, I squeeze my eyes shut, throwing my arms out in front of me, effectively blocking the flame, I glance over at Allen; his arm shielded him and the two others. He whips his arm back, dispelling the rest of the pink fire. Lenalee springs into action, quite literally, while Allen and I slash akuma until they explode, not too difficult.

A pumpkin-headed akuma's arm stretches towards Miranda and Allen's arms flies towards it, but I beat him to it, seizing Pumpkin-Head's arm in my razor-like fingers and dig into it's flesh before throwing it to Allen, who basically bats against the wall like an annoying bug. Lenalee jumps and dodges some deadly-looking blades on a metal akuma, falling back to protect Miranda. One of the Akuma attempts to smash Allen at the same time that Pumpkin head lurches towards me, it's face screwed up in malicious delight.

My eyes narrow into a wickedly fierce glare as I sidestep Pumpkin-Head's outstretched arms, making his momenum go flying forwards; causing him to crash into Blue-Face (who by the way, failed at smashing Allen yet again) Allen says something (is he talking to his arms?! Is that normal for exorcists from the Order to do stuff like that? Or am I the crazy one in this place?) and his claw-like anti-akuma weapon transforms into a laser-shooting gun. Not bad. Oh, yeah, did I mention the bit where he actually shoots it at the tangled up akuma? (Not before giving me a puzzled look at why I was staring at him. What? A girl can't admire a good weapon? He better not be thinking I was staring at him...after all, not all girls are damsels in distress, though I'm not sure how he could think that at the moment considering he's fighting alongside Lenalee and myself...hmph.)

Pumpkin-Head then targets Miranda and Lenalee, but Lenalee's out the window before he can grab them. Miranda yells something about abandoning us or something like that, which I only barely register as important; it's a nice thought but I don't doubt that Allen and I will survive just fine.

And then Pumpkin-Head screeches better than any banshee I've run into and I struggle with the urge to cover my ears (when your arms are literally blades at the moment...you can see how this might be problematic?) I sprint out of the sound waves path, with Allen on my tail. I grit my teeth together as Razor-arms comes hurtling towards us. I duck under and Allen jumps above them. I feel a hot, sticky liquid run down my left arm. I glance at my upper arm; not too deep or particularly painful, it must have just entered at a funny angle and is bleeding like crazy. Brilliant, one more thing to worry about. I sigh, frustrated but jump up before a certain akuma can have the honor of killing me; I've never really wanted to be beheaded, thanks very much.

I land on my toes and take off in a charge towards Razor-Arms, only to be knocked aside by Blue-face smashing into me. I kick off from the akuma's chest and rocket out of reach, but not before something sharp catches on my leg, tearing a long gash down my shin. I curse and land on the ground awkwardly before rolling out of the way of two large blue fists crashing on the ground. Hot blood runs down my leg, stinging and searing as I get up. I finally stand, favoring my right leg.

"Kira!" Allen hollers, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm OK. Don't worry 'bout it." I yell over the chaos, slashing with my claws and blade of an arm. I'm fairly sure that he doesn't believe me, but he turns and keeps fighting anyways.

The blue-skinned akuma snarls and I narrowly miss being crushed (yet again) I end up close to Allen, "You doing alright?" I ask him.

"Yeah, but we better get out of here soon, or that gash might get worse." Allen says refferring the large, jagged cut on my calf.

"No, I'm fine." I say, forcing my the tremor out of my voice; no way am I going to be the reason we let three akuma run around the town. Besides,it's not so bad, "No need to fuss."

Allen raises and eyebrow but nods.

Suddenly,the akuma make an odd face, surprised and then they flee, leaving us to wonder what the heck just happened.

"Has that ever happened to you before?" I ask Allen, momentarily forgetting my slashed leg and ruined boot.

"Uh, no." Allen replies, "But we better go find Lenalee and Miranda."

"Yeah." I reply grimly, "Keep your eyes peeled; the fact that the akuma fled is really bothering me. Some one powerful's here, maybe even he Earl himself."

Allen nods and turns his eyes towards the gloomy streets of the town, and we begin searching for Lenalee and Miranda; perhaps the newest accomadator.

A thought strikes me; if I continue to help Allen and Lenalee, they're bound to have to mention me to someone in the Order, and I might be dragged into working with or for the Order, risking a chance meeting with Dad. I grind my teeth together and decide that it's a risk I'm willing to take; Allen and Lenalee might become the first friends I've had in years. And one day I'll have to see Dad again, face to face. After this many yearsmy luck is sure to run out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! It's been almost two months since I updated...I've been pretty lazy...and watching FMA brotherhood, Darker than BLACK (I have a fic for that one on this site so if you'd like to check it out that would be so awesome!) Thanks to all the reviewers on chapter 3.. :) Please review! :) Also, comment or PM if you've figured out who her dad is...dropped a few more hints in this chapter. I'll tell you if you're waaaayyyy off track. ;) If you know already (it should be pretty obvious if you pay close attention), soon there's gonna be a lovely (and comically angry scene where everyone meets up and lots of crap like that...always fun!)

-BeingWhoIWishIWas

* * *

"I think I know where we should head back to." I say to Allen. "I saw her come out of her house while I was running around the roofs just this morning."

Allen's face lights up, "Great! Lead the way, Kira." I nod and immediately attempt to set off at my normal pace. That doesn't work so well; my left leg it torn up pretty badly and my arm is throbbing as blood continues to pour from the wound. I rip off some of my coat sleeve and tie it tightly around my arm. Not much I can do about my leg at the moment. Guess we'll just have to walk through town looking like this; I can't exactly run on the roofs like I prefer.

About five minutes of walking pass silently before Allen asks, "Hey, are you doing OK?

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply evenly. Allen raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. I guess he's used to my dad being like this too. It's almost annoying how much like him I act. I huff and walk faster, despite my legs various (and quite painful) protests.

It's another ten minutes before we reach Miranda's house, and I knock on the door a few times before a shaking Miranda opens up the door looking more like a mouse than ever.

"Oh thank goodness, it's you two." She says in one breath. Her huge eyes look bruised from worry; for herself or us I'm not sure.

"Is Lenalee here?" Allen asks, concern seeping into his voice.

"Huh? Yeah, she's up stairs examining my clock." She says like that's the most normal thing in the world. I nod and she steps aside to let Allen and me inside.

Lenalee's head pops out at us just as we reach the top of the stairs, scaring Allen and Miranda right out of their skins. I continue walking, utterly unfazed. Dad taught me early on to never let anything rattle me, so when something does; all hell's about to break loose. Believe me; it's happened a few times before.

"Oh yeah, by the way, Miranda was really freaking out earlier so if she acts strange that's why, also don't...put your arms anywhere near her she's still a little wary of them because they transform when activated and stuff." Lenalee whispered to Allen and me.

Too late; Allen already tripped and fell and grabbed Miranda's arm with his regular one but it totally sent her over the edge. Allen straightened up and apologized repeatedly.

"Ahhhhh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He looked almost as freaked as Miranda did. I stifled a laugh and took off my trench coat and gloves and put my arms out in front of me.

"Miranda. Look. Look at my arms, OK? They're just a little different but I can control them; Allen can control his power too. Besides, if we wanted to hurt you or anyone else don't you think we would have done it by now?"

She's like a little kid; she's fascinated and scared of them at the same time but at least she's not hysterical anymore.

"I'm going to change them now, OK?" I say slowly, giving her time to process it. It's the way my dad taught me. At first I was afraid of my own arms, I wanted to chop them off but he taught me slowly and calmly (if a little irritably.) so that I knew exactly what was happening at all times. "What should I change them into?"

She looked at me in disbelief. "Just a straight pole. Like just a regular cylinder."

"Ok." I reply, and shift them slower than I usually do into thin poles.

"See? No more dangerous than anything else if I don't want them to be." I reassure her. She sits down, dries the tear stains off her face and does her best to compose herself. Lenalee and Allen are looking at me like I'm utterly insane. Maybe I am, but us insane people can change everything for better or worse, right?

Miranda starts fiddling with a key around her neck, a clock key, I think.

"Hey, what is that around you neck?" I inquire, making my voice as kind as I can manage at the moment; I'm sleep deprived and hungry after that battle. I wonder if Miranda has any food around here.

"It's just a key to that grandfather clock over there." She says gesturing to the huge, old clock that the room seems to be based around. She refers to it with a certain fondness, like one would a favorite uncle or aunt, maybe even a sibling; someone trusted. Miranda goes on to explain why the kids all call her "bad luck Miranda" It's actually rather...pitiable. I sit on the floor once I realize that this might take a while; anything to get off of my leg. I straighten it out and begin tearing up my coat as makeshift bandages while she tells her story. I really do feel sorry for Mouse-uh, Miranda. I shake my head a little to try to clear my jumbled thoughts. Between thoughts of the escaping akuma, my dad and the Order in addition to processing Miranda's backstory, the rational part of my brain is in a race against my racing thoughts that it simply can't win right now; lost too much blood to think clearly. Guess I'm not as good a fighter as I thought, I think fuzzily.

I curse under my breath and Miranda stops talking abruptly. "I-uh, are you alright, Miss?" She asks warily.

I wave my hands, "Yes, yes. I'm fine. Do you have any food? I'm hungry." I glance at my leg and add thoughtfully, "Also maybe some alcohol?"

Everyone in the room freezes at that and slowly turns to face me. I realize how that must have sounded and fight the urge to wave my hands around and explain. That might get my heart-rate up and that'll make the wound bleed more.

"Uh...not like that. I just need to put some on my wounds so they don't get infected; I'm not drinking alcohol at fifteen-I swear." I say, a little embarrassed, well, at least enough my make my face a lovely shade of red.

"Ooooohh." Miranda says, oddly the first to come out of total shock. "Yes, everything is in the next room over."

I nod and brace my arms against the floor and start to push myself up, but Lenalee puts her hand on my shoulder, immediately making me bristle uncomfortably. I relax a little when I remember that she means well.

"You shouldn't do that, Allen can get you that stuff, OK?" She reassures me kindly.

The white-haired boy nods, not at all bothered by being volunteered for a quick chore. I mumble a thanks as he leaves the room.

He returns a moment later carrying a small snack and a bottle of beer. I raise an eyebrow at Miranda, half teasingly. She flushes and proclaims that there's nothing wrong with having beer in the house. I smile wryly and nod. She sends Allen back into the kitchen to get the medicinal kind. I remember dad always kept alcohol in the house. Not for drinking of course, it's not a good idea for an exorcist to wander around drunk so we just had the medicinal kind. Just for wounds, which were plentiful when I was learning to fight and dad had to save me. That's shouldn't be the case anymore, and yet here I am, wounded again. Frustration bubbles up inside of me in protest to needing others to help me. I wolf down the food before rolling my left pant leg up to my knee and putting a towel under it. The cuts are still bleeding furiously and the blood is only now beginning to clot. I take the alcohol and without hesitating, pour it all over the wound. A hiss of pain escapes my lips before I grit my teeth and glare viciously at the wound. Yet again, the stared at me in total shock. I roll my eyes after I finish pouring it all over my wound.

"That should be OK for now." I say, and then turn hesitantly to Lenalee. "Can you get my arm, It'll be hard for me to get without spilling it all over the place."

Lenalee smiles widely, and I think she understands that it's hard for me to ask for help from anyone. I think, if I had joined the Order, Lenalee would have basically been my sister. I laugh a little at the thought; I can't imagine having a best friend or and friends for that matter.

She pours the medicine down my arm and I grimace as the seeming liquid fire spills all over my wound painfully. I let myself laugh when she finishes cleaning my wound.

"Thanks." I have to remind myself to say it.

A face-splitting grin plasters itself on her face and she nods, "No problem."

Allen smiles at me out of the blue and I give him a questioning look. He shrugs and looks a little amused. I look back at Miranda and nod and she continues her story. I listen carefully and the more I listen, I almost begin to feel lighter. I look around and find that, from what I can tell of us four; we're a rather broken little group, aren't we? And yet the we still manage to present a problem to the Millennium Earl. Can you imagine our power when we finally figure out ourselves enough to reach our full potential? Akuma and Earl, beware. I laugh again, and realize that I've laughed more in this one day that I have in the last two months combined. I think I've decided that I don't mind being on someone's team. It means that no one has to shoulder everything on their own.


End file.
